


Moral Ambiguity

by Cancer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Getting to Know Each Other, Other, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: Eddie is messed up





	Moral Ambiguity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing! *cries* is small and silly and not all that relevant, but I've had the WORST writer's block to ever exist because college sucks the life out of you, and I just wanted to post something for this fandom, hoping that it will give me strength to write more and more interesting things. I LOVE THESE BASTARDS SO DAMN MUCH THEY'VE RUINED MY LIFE.  
> all mistakes are mine, do point them out if they're horrible, please, and thank you i love you all <3

Eddie is messed up. His boss knows this, the few friends he’s had over his life know this (this is why it was few and also why is no longer). His professors knew this (at least the ones who took the time to know him because they understood he could do something great with his life. They weren’t completely wrong, but they weren’t right either). Anne knows this, she’s known it since the beginning, but she is a lawyer after all, he’s sure she is a little messed up too, but there are differences between them; differences that meant everything in the end, Anne knows when loopholes are okay and when they aren’t, and Eddie has some problems grasping this concept. Maybe Dan doesn’t know about Eddie being messed up, mostly because they haven’t known each other for long and the things Dan knows about Eddie come from his show, where the messed up part of him is small and insignificant compared with the messed up part of the people he puts on the line, the people whose lives he’s screwed over. And Dan is a good guy, not the type of person who immediately jumps to the conclusion of someone being bad in the head, especially after what he’s seen Eddie go through.

The point is, Eddie is not a good person by any means. Eddie wants to be good, he wants to do the right thing, but he doesn’t know what the right way to do the right thing is. He’s looking for the outcome not caring much about the process and this why he’s messed up, this is what keeps him from being good, and he knows this, has known it since he was little and thought that it would be a good idea to steal crap from other children just to give it back so they would think that he was the good guy who got it back for them. He _knows._ What he doesn’t know is how not to be the way he is. He also doesn’t think that it would work for him. His moral compass is broken and there’s no way to fix it.

It wasn’t a hardship really, to decide that Venom could stay. That Venom could stay with him ( _in_ him). More than the power, Eddie thinks sometimes, it was the way Venom made him feel understood, the way Venom pointed out that if there was something they wanted to do they could do it, that shortcuts were an option. They’re his free pass in a sense, and it scares him sometimes when he thinks about it too much, to question whether Venom is like that because they were like that since before, or if it’s been Eddie influencing them on who they are and what they do and the way they think. Most people would think it is the alien creature living inside their bodies and with constant, unlimited access to their brains the one that would be influencing their morals, but Eddie knows better, he was messed up way before Venom showed up.

Venom could take control at any moment. The body would belong to them and they could walk it around like a puppet, but this is not what symbiosis is. It is not only that they need him to survive, they _want_ Eddie. Venom finds pleasure in contribution, in knowing that Eddie gives them control and enjoys their power in exchange, that he would do for them whatever they need because he hasn’t stopped to really question the situation. Eddie never stopped and asked, “okay, what are the pros and cons of hosting a creature that will most definitely take over my life?”

The plan was to come to earth and take, eat, kill, and leave. The plan was never to stay. Venom is bad a following plans. They also didn’t know that sharing a body instead of taking over or being forced by that body would be so satisfactory. They have had hosts before, but none like humans, none like Eddie. Never hosts that think and share and ask their opinion and consider them an equal, someone worth sharing with. They never had a host that made them feel as powerful as Eddie makes them feel.

They don’t tell each other any of this. They don’t share emotions verbally most of the time, not these ones, the ones they can’t really explain with words, but they both know. Yes, Eddie is messed up, more than any person trying to be good has any right to be while still claiming that they want to be good—getting to the right outcome doesn’t always justify the means, Eddie knows this, he just has a hard time deciding how much he should care about that. Venom doesn’t think they’re messed up; they know humans don’t approve, but Eddie finds they’re okay to be with, so maybe is not too bad, they think, to not be all that good if they get to keep each other.  


End file.
